Office Girls
by Gleekatron21
Summary: Hermione's sure her new co-worker is hitting on her. When she's asked to a girl's night in, who knows what could happen?


Hermione and Ginny had been working together for three weeks at the MoM and had quickly formed a tightknit friendship as the only two women in their department. Hermione desperately needed some pals being alone in London and the young redhead was the perfect fit. Fun, intriguing, energetic but not in an annoying way and the right age range.

There was just one problem. Hermione was fairly convinced that Ginny was attracted to her. The ginger would always be finding excuses to touch her. In the file room she often asked Hermione to reach tall shelves or bend over to get at low ones. And when she turned around Ginny's eyes always flicked up and Hermione knew exactly where they'd been fixed. The last straw came when Ginny essentially threw water on her shirt just so she could pat her down and cop a nice feel while she was at it.

It didn't bother Hermione, in fact it was actually sort of flattering, but Hermione wished that Ginny would come out with it up front rather than stealing covert glances across the office floor. Then Hermione could let her down gently rather than let the sexual tension build. It wasn't that Ginny was unattractive, far from it. Hermione would gladly fuck her before any of the men in the department. But she just felt it would be too dangerous, for the good of the company.

Yeah, right. As if that was the reason, instead of the fact that Hermione was actually terrified of the fact that if she started fucking this girl, she'd never want to stop. As if Hermione didn't want to rip off her tight figure-hugging pencil skirt and take her right then and there on the photocopier, but was worried because she'd never known these feelings before. Never known such lust.

So Hermione kept Ginny at arm's length from now on, avoiding all but the most brief and necessary conversation. She tried hard not to stare at the redhead's ass sway while she sauntered the halls, or her ample cleavage when she left one too many buttons undone on her white dress shirt. She tried but failed of course. And the second she looked her feelings surfaced to the forefront of her brain and her desires rushed to her neglected loins.

Hermione was horny. She hadn't gotten laid in almost a year and the excitement of having a lesbian experience with a girl so hot and enigmatic as Ginny made her panties damp whenever the redhead was in the office. Hermione found herself up late every night watching Girl on Girl porn and took a particular liking to the redhead category. She would plunge her fingers into her pussy and finger herself till she came hard, but still it wasn't enough. She knew that she had to fuck Ginny.

So when she was accosted by the very same girl the next day Hermione was pleased to say the least.

"Hey do you wanna come back to mine after work. I was thinking of doing something girly and it's been a while since we hung out together. What do say?"

And suddenly Hermione was nervous. She had wanted this now for at least a week and finally she had a chance to make Ginny hers (for the night anyway). Why was she not immediately saying yes?

"'Mione? Is there something going on. If you don't want to be my friend that's fine, but be up front about it…"

"Yes," she blurted out, "I'd love to, I was just going through my um… my mental calendar."

"Cool, I'm so excited, it's been so long since I've been able to just unwind with a girlfriend, you know what I mean?"

Yes I do, Hermione thought

They were sipping their coffees from Hermione's cappuccino kit when it happened. She'd brought it over to Ginny's along with a boatload of wine and some crappy movies. She was both nervous and excited. She told herself she wasn't going to freak out. If Ginny acted on her feelings Hermione would go with it and go for it hard. If not, then it was just another girls' night in.

"Hey is there anything wrong with your back?" Ginny asked. She was still wearing her office shirt but with most of the buttons undone, showing a lot of cleavage, making Hermione salivate. It also didn't help that she was wearing hot pants that revealed her long pale legs. She was right. Hermione was certain she'd pulled a muscle in her shoulder.

"Yeah, Daryl was making me lug boxes around for him, can you believe that? I pulled my shoulder and fell on my arse. He made me look like a total chump!"

"What a douche nozzle!" Ginny exclaimed and it made Hermione giggle at her silly expression. This irritated her shoulder and she winced.

"Oh God you really are in pain aren't you? Hey if you want I could give you a massage, I've been told I've got pretty gifted fingers." I bet you have, Hermione thought. Oh God, this is exactly how all those awful pornos start isn't it? I might as well be a pizza delivery girl who can't pay her rent.

That didn't mean she was going to say no of course.

Ginny grinned and the redhead bounced over to her. It amazed Hermione that at 6:30 in the evening after a day full of board meetings, phone calls and spreadsheets her co-worker and secret crush was still so full of vigour. She placed her pale white fingers on Hermione's shoulders and it was better than anything she'd felt before. It was better than sex! Hermione almost moaned it was so fucking good! She felt the warm breath on the back of her neck and she felt her hair stand on end. She couldn't help but shiver.

"Hey I think it would be easier if you took off your shirt. I mean, we're both girls right?"

"Last time I checked," Hermione joked, before unbuttoning her own shirt. She took it off and she could have sworn that Ginny breathed in sharply, almost a gasp. The fingers on her back now felt even better and the breath was heavier and huskier. Hermione was in heaven.

"God you're so good at this."

"Thanks, you should see what I'm like in bed!"

Did she really just say that? Hermione was sure that if Ginny didn't make a move soon she was about to bend her over the kitchen counter and take her there and then.

"So exactly how open-minded are you? Just out of interest."

Oh God, Hermione thought, it's happening, any moment now. A small kiss was placed to the back of her neck. She felt the suction of a pair of lips and the moist warmth of her tongue.

And then she was turning around and throwing herself at her best friend. Throwing her against her fridge and attacking her with her lips. She placed kisses all over her face and neck, getting at every patch of exposed skin she could find. Ginny grinned playfully at her, excited at the prospect of a sex-filled evening.

Hermione, now breathless, whispered into the ear of the redhead, "You've been teasing me for a whole fucking month. You knew what you were doing the whole fucking time, didn't you minx. Well now you've got me and I'm going to fuck you so hard that you never wear those skirts for anyone else but me."

Ginny grinned, "I'll take you up on that," before responding to Hermione's kisses with equal fervour, kneading her boobs and arse, making her mewl.

The clothes went flying and soon enough Hermione found herself on the kitchen counter, flat on her back with Ginny sucking one of her nipples into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, Hermione moaned for about the 100th time that night. But then she very suddenly went silent. Because one of Ginny's hands had found its way to her panties. They were fucking drenched and cum was starting to dribble down her thighs.  
"My 'Mione you are a dirty girl, huh? You always get this wet?"

"No only for you, baby, please just fuck me."

"As you wish." Ginny plunged two fingers into Hermione's tight wet cunt, scissoring them inside of her and exploring her hole intrepidly. She curled them toward her finding the g-spot causing Hermione to scream her name. If Hermione was honest she'd been horny since she first came here. Now she'd gladly get raped by a horse if it meant she could cum. Ginny just had that effect on her.

"Fuck! Your so good at that, that's it fuck my tight pussy with your fingers, I wanna squirt all over them! FUCCCKKKKK!"

Ginny had brought her smiling face to Hermione's clitoris and sucked _hard._ And Hermione was suddenly coming apart all over her, squirting her juice onto the counter. Ginny continued to lick at the pussy until she'd salvaged every drop she could. She then licked it off her fingers.

"Mmmm your cunny juice tastes so fucking amazing. You wanna try?" If you asked Hermione before that night if she wanted to lick her own cum of another girl's fingers, she would have said no.

Now she didn't hesitate in sucking the fingers that had just fucked her to best freakin orgasm of her entire life into her mouth and eagerly licking up the sticky substance, eyes transfixed on Ginny's a post-orgasmic haze setting in.

"You want a turn?" Hermione asked, unsure of the protocol.

"No, not yet at least. After all." She kissed Hermione hard, "we've got all night."

**Review with comments and whether I should continue. Ciao! **


End file.
